A Piano and a bath
by SecretsofPandora
Summary: ClaireRebecca yuri pairing, because it's hardly written. If don't like, don't peek.


_**Fandom:** Resident Evil  
**Pairing:** Claire/Rebecca, WARNING: YURI  
**Summary:** because I don't want this to be a plot driven story. Just for my pleasure and for two women getting it on. Have no idea about two girls getting it on so i'm trying here. Also, if this offends you, there's a back button._

* * *

i>

Rebecca sat at the piano, playing beautifully as ever; the fingers delicately moving over the ivory keys as nimble and quick.

Claire stood over her, watching her pretty friend jam out something she's heard from a concerto, or from one of Chris's CD collection. Claire's taste in music was a little more hard core than her brother's, but standing here, listening to the way Rebecca played, she was enthralled.

As Rebecca finished up her piece, she took a deep breath. Looking up at Claire, there was a bright smile across her animated face, bright eyes sparkling and small white teeth flashed. Claire bit her lip, her fingers behind her back, hooked together as she leaned her body back.

"Do you like it?" Rebecca had asked her; a sweet voice drifted to Claire's ears.

"Like it? You're awesome! How long have you been playing?"

Rebecca turned back to the white and black keys, her fingers glided softly over them, and Claire had the sudden strange vision of wanting those to slide over her skin. Shaking her head to clear it, the red head swallowed.

"Since I could remember….," was the medic's faint reply. "Well, let's go and find something to eat, shall we?"

Rebecca stood up, closed the lid to the baby grand piano and urged Claire to follow her to the kitchen.

"I don't have much, but maybe you would like something to drink and eat after your long drive over here." She searched the cupboards for anything decent, finding to her satisfaction a box of chocolate chip cookies and crackers.

"Um," Rebecca half smiled, "I'm not much of a cook, really…I hadn't had time to go shopping…"

"Don't worry about it. I could sure use something to drink though." Claire smiled, reaching up to her pony tail to touch the stray red strands that fell out during her motorcycle trip over.

"I've got some coffee," Rebecca motioned her head over to the counter where a can of ground coffee beans lay, and a coffee maker. She also had a cappuccino machine, Claire noted.

"Nothing cold?"

Rebecca opened the small white fridge. Bending over a little to search for anything in there, she frowned. "Like I said, I didn't really go shopping….I can get you some water from the faucet and there's some ice cubes in the freezer."

Claire shrugged her left shoulder, took the seat in front of her and pulled it backward to sit on the edge, her arms hugging the back. Her lean legs spreading out in front of her under the table, Claire rolled her neck a little to crack it; she felt the grease and grime of the ride up here and wished for a nice bath later.

"Coffee's fine."

The younger female gave her friend a smile. "I'll go out shopping later so your stay here isn't so bad."

"You know, we could always grab something to eat like say, fast food?"

Claire and Rebecca looked at each other and both went, "Naaahh." And laughed.

"I hate fast food." The medic explained. "Except when I'm really really starving.." She rolled her eyes. Turning to the kitchen counter, she pulled open the curtains to allow some fresh air to breeze in; the faint orange rays of the dying sun already making its way to the west had prettily sneaked inside, hallowing the girl's exposed skin and clothing. Turning on the faucet to fill the coffee boiler, Rebecca then filled the coffee machine and stuffed a brown filter for the grounds. After a few moments, the smell of fresh coffee started to fill the entire kitchen.

Rebecca then took a china plate from the cupboard and opened up the box, placing the chocolate chip cookies on them. As she set them on the table, Claire dipped her fingers at the sweet baked goods to eagerly consume them. She didn't realize how hungry she was…..how long ago had she eaten? Just this morning she had half a muffin and half a glass of orange juice. Not exactly enough.

After the coffee was done, Rebecca poured them both two cups in a large mug and settled down across from her on the table. Since Miss Chambers wasn't much of a stay at home girl, she didn't pay much mind to her apartment, only buying things that she needed as practicality insisted. Claire's place was a bit more of a mess, and quite more crowded with her need to collect things and need for the comfort of home touches.

"I also rented some movies if you would like to watch them tonight?" Rebecca said to her, her eyes over the rim of her coffee cup.

Claire lifted a pretty red brow, "Yeah? What films? Mind you, I'm not a romantic comedy kind of girl."

Rebecca laughed. "No…um, but it's not exactly, Escape from New York."

"Oh, and why not?" Claire joked, her full lips stretched into a smile, showing off her pretty straight teeth. "I happen to like what's-his-name with the huge muscles and nice abs."

"Mmmm, I like older men." Rebecca said with honesty, and her dark lashes lifted, not sure how Claire would take it. She was still so young and naïve in the affairs of how to act around other people she hardly knew. But she felt Claire was easier going…..and had gone through the same thing as her, seeing people die from terrible outbreaks…A shadow passed through her downcast eyes.

"So do I….but there's a certain guy I sort of fell for." Claire confessed; she figured if she was having some female quality time with another person who understood what she went through, why not?

"May I ask who?" Rebecca's polite voice over her cup of coffee had asked; her innocent eyes were indeed sincere. And from there, Claire told her everything……the events that went on between her and Steve…and what happened.

It was more of a subject that usually ended up on a grim note.

Rebecca wanted to reach over to Claire's hand and touch them, to tell her that everything would be alright…but she would only be lying to herself too wouldn't she?

After awhile, Rebecca showed her to Claire's room and Claire had dumped her large back pack on the bed. Looking around, she saw how clean and orderly the room was and was much pleased.

"I could use a bath!" Claire announced, already feeling so sticky and gross. She took off her bullet proof vest, wearing on a thin shirt with no bra on. Her nipples were hard and they stuck out prettily against the soft material.

"Sure," Rebecca replied, her eyes straying over to Claire's breasts and hurriedly took them away, "Just follow me to the bath. I can make a bath for you if you want."

Rebecca had set up all the towels all nice and neat, the pretty designs there were plain and simple. Nothing too fancy for Miss Chambers and Claire looked down at the large tub; she was dying to get in there with all that water and a dab of bath oil.

As the water flowed into the tub, filling it rather quickly, Rebecca asked Claire if she wanted a bubble bath and her female companion laughed. "Yeah that would great….god, I'm dying for one…"

Claire, being very comfortable around the other girl, reached over to pull her top off, her bouncing breasts with the pink coral nipples exposed to the cool air. Reaching over to undo her belt, she easily slipped off them; her pants fell around her slender ankles. Rebecca looked over and blushed, watching boldly how Claire quickly departed from the excess clothing, revealing more and more skin. Her flesh was all clean despite the exposed parts where the slight grime and dirt had touched on her ride over.

She was wearing a pair of very small fine white cotton panties, so small that Rebecca could see that she was shaven, just like her. The small line of her clit just showing, and for some odd reason, it drew a dry mouth from her. The way her slight curvy hips rounded to find a nice small waist would have made another girl envious as hell, but Rebecca wasn't a jealous girl at all…...she found that looking at Claire, looking for some impression of red hairs there, she found that she was catching her breath.

The bath was nearly filled and Claire beamed a smile at Rebecca, not taking note of how the other girl was shyly looking away, yet her eyes had kept on straying to Claire's beautiful soft exposed skin._ How did a girl who drove motorcycles, acted tomboyish could look so damn sexy underneath?_

Rebecca faintly heard Claire's voice over her attention. Damn, it's not like her to be like this….but she wasn't very experienced with women really, or any one for that matter. And Billy, god, Billy, he had given her something to leave her with….a hot kiss and some of his dog tags, but it was his strong arms that had held her up, pushing her against the wall, swearing that he'd see her again….telling her in that hoarse whisper that he'd make it up to her in so many goddamn ways….

But now, at the present, there was Claire, Claire standing there, with her panties, her exposed firm breasts, with those hard nipples and looking so ….oh …..so gorgeous.

Claire had her hand over Rebecca's face, snapped a finger, "Earth to Rebecca."

"Oh god.." Rebecca flushed hotly; her hands went over her face. "I'm so sorry, I ….god, I must be like a complete pervert or something."

Claire dimpled. "Not really, I thought maybe you and I could take a bath together?"

"Oh my god." Rebecca's mouth was open. "No….way…." But her heart was thumping wildly.

The red haired girl reached over to undo her pony tail, shaking her head to allow the bright strands to fall around her slender shoulders, then reaching down, she pulled her panties off. Rebecca's eyes widened at the clean shaven clit there, noting the perfect shape of the other woman's pussy.

"I'm also clean shaven as you!" Rebecca confessed, not sure why she said that…but her cheeks were so flushed that Claire had to laugh at the other girl's discomfort.

Reaching over, Claire placed her hand on the water, touching the temperature, and looked over at the bath oils. "I like to watch my body when I take a bath…..watch all the dirt fall away, so a bubble bath is out of the question…"

Rebecca swallowed, "Well, I should get going….have a nice bath…"

"No wait…" Claire stopped her, her hand reached out to touch Becca's shoulder and a wave of electricity went through them. Rebecca gasped a little as Claire approached her, the soft planes of her face so close to the other girl….

"I could…help you take a bath…" Rebecca offered._ What the hell was she thinking? Oh my god…_  
But soon, Rebecca found herself discarding her clothes, showing off the tiny red panties to Claire, and soon her smaller round breasts were in front of the other girl.

Claire's hand had reached down, a small chuckle came from her throat and she was so close to Rebecca's heart shaped face. So close…..that their full lips nearly touched. One had to make the move…..and Rebecca felt herself respond to the forbidden kiss….

They opened up to find Claire's hot probing tongue inside, then she had tentatively reached over with hers, and soon, they were playing with their tongues, and sucking them close…..and their naked bodies were held so close together…

Rebecca's breasts were pressed against the other girl...and she found her straying hands drawing close to Claire's fuller breasts, touching the undersides, and feeling the curves of her soft toned body.

"Oh my god, Rebecca…" Claire gasped. "You're so soft…so pretty….." Her lips against hers, kissing, sucking the bottom lip and Becca threw her head back as the other girl licked her way down the slender column.

Soon, Claire's fingers found its way down to the hot heat in Rebecca's tight opening….reaching in, pushing in with deftness and Rebecca gasped loud. "Claire…Oh it feels…it feels…"  
And Claire pushed in, feeling the slick wetness there, noting that her own clit also felt so hot and wet. Reaching over, Rebecca's hands had found Claire's round firm ass, touching the smoothness there and then they found themselves drawing close….

When Rebecca gasped loud, her cries of pleasure came out in small gulping sounds; Claire had pulled her to the bath so they could get cleaned. The red haired girl dipped her body, soaking inside and brought her hands over the other woman, to wash her up, and eagerly touch the underside of that gorgeous ass….

Rebecca spread her legs up as she sat on the edge of the bath, her legs dipped in the hot water; the small puffs of steam around the slender smooth legs floated up to the fingers where they covered the shaven pussy.

"I want to see all of you….." Claire said…..

And the other girl spread her legs; revealing a sweet tight hole there, moist, hot and ready….


End file.
